1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display for conditions setting in a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers have recently grown in performance and increased in functionality. This increases items of conditions to be set for carrying out printing (such items hereinafter referred to as “setting items”), and also increases the number of objects (text box, pull-down list, and combo box, for example) provided on a screen where conditions are set up. In addition to the printers, some devices have similar circumstances.
There has been proposed a method for classifying setting items into groups, providing a tab for each group, and switching, through the tabs, between objects for setting items to be displayed at one time. Another method has been proposed. According to the method, any setting item is added to a variable group depending on the preference of a user, and a tab is provided for the variable group. When the tab is pressed, objects for setting items of the variable group are displayed at one time (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-165300).
Further, as a method for reducing incorrect setting, the following method has been proposed. When selection is changed in a selection setting item, a sub setting screen having an association setting item associated with the selection setting item is newly displayed (English abstract of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-009297).
According to the technology described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-165300, the user can find out, from many setting items, important one or frequently-used one more easily than with conventionally possible.
However, as the number of setting items of the variable group increases, it is more difficult for the user to find out a desired one from among the objects for the setting items.
The present invention has been achieved in light of such an issue, and an object thereof is to display an object for a setting item arbitrarily selected by a user more clearly than with conventionally possible.